My present invention relates to the method of forming glazed ceramic tile which is described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,798. A tile produced by the method of that patent is disclosed in FIG. 1 which illustrates a tile 2 having glaze 4 on one surface thereof which has lateral edges 7 which overhang the lateral side walls of the tile. It will be understood that in order to fit the glazed tile with other glazed tiles to form a mosaic the overhanging lateral edges 7 of the glaze must be removed to a flush condition with the adjacent side walls of the tile in order to produce the finished tile shown in FIG. 2, and my present invention provides means for doing this.